dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emerald Phoenix
Welcome to Emerald Phoenix Talk Page: Hello there Please Leave a Owl (Message). Please Don't forget to start a new section and remember to sign your post using four titles (~~) or the signature button. I will get back as soon as I can. Thank you for Leaving an Owl (Message). Bye . Welcome to Emerald Phoenix Talk Page! . Please Leave a Owl (Message). Please Don't forget to start a new section and remember to sign your post using four titles (~~) or the signature button. I will get back to you ASAP (as soon as possible). Thank you for Leaving your Owl. Bye}} Welcome to the ! Hi Emerald Phoenix, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Emerald Phoenix page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Peislandgal (talk) 18:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Adora Shadow Sorting Let me, or any other admin, know if you need any more help getting set-up! Welcome to the wiki! --~Peislandgal (talk) 11:44, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Powers Well it depends on what skills you were thinking of. We try not to 'overpower' our characters, as it makes them almost perfect and is unfair to other users. 'Overpower' basically means they can't have every power and be perfect at everything. A Metamorphmagushttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Metamorphmagus character would have to be approved by Jiskran. An Animagushttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Animagus would also need to be approved but characters can take this course at Hogwarts to learn the ability. Check out this page http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Individuals_by_ability for a few more canon abilites. All of these would need to be approved. You are free to make up your own skills but all of those would need to be approved. Getting something approved is as simple as leaving a message on a BCrat/Admin page or talking with one of them on chat. Not all skills need to be approved though. If you check out my character Elizabeth Magic, under talents you will see that I gave her a natural ability to play Quidditch. This isn't overpowering as it is just one skill. Maria Young is another character who has a natural talent in Music. Emeric Deverill is talented in some area of martial arts and characters can also be really talented in a school subject, as Mary Waters was in healing. Make sure you have a read through of our Character Policy too! As you character Adora, grew up on a military base, maybe this increases her combat/dueling abilities or maybe she did well because she had one of those special powers I linked above. Let me know if this helped to explain it a little better. If not, Leave a message on my page again and I can explain more in depth :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Spell List I took a look at your character page. You don't mention what year she is in. Are you starting her in first year or you can pick another. I only ask because characters can only learn spells up to their current year, therefore don't fill in their whole spell list as you have. If you look at the character Damon Grey, he only has spells listed for first year, as he is a first year and I will add as he advanced through his years. This is again not to overpower characters, so older characters can complete more complex spells than first years. --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: What skill are you thinking of giving your character? You can be imaginative as you want as long as it falls within our Character Policy. Right now we are on "summer break" but classes will start on monday. They aren't mandatory but this is where your character will learn more skills for their spell list so you should go to some. You can find them listed here. Teachers may assign homework but it is only marked for House points. You can find a list of Homework(once term starts) on the Homework page. You can request a type of wand to Mr. Ollivander but he will also base it off your characters personality. You can buy whatever you feel you need. If you want an Owl or a pet, please visit Eeylops Owl Emporium or Magical Menagerie. Also check out Diagon Alley for a list of the main shops. If you don't buy everything you need you can just assume you bought it. Hope this helps and be sure to check out Setting-up guide for some more info. Let me know if you have any more questions.--~Peislandgal (talk) 12:32, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Abilities I sent your list on to the BCrats to see what would be approved. I believe Jiskran is looking over it now. As for quidditch, I saw you made a forum. That is how you apply :P Once a captain is chosen they will go over the applications. --~Peislandgal (talk) 22:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Talkbubble I've built a basic talkbubble for Adora, Phoenix. The code is and you just copy and paste, then insert what you want her to say after 'Adora='. Hope that helps, Alex Jiskran 06:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) TB and abilities You're welcome for the bubble, Emerald, and, quite honestly, those aren't really the special abilities we think of in the HP context. You couldn't possibly have all those in one char anyway - there are too many - but most of them are unrelated to magic, and so difficult to use regularly here. When we say 'special abilities' we mean animal speech, or a knack for one type of spells, an enhanced resistance to Dark magic, or an uncommon flair for Herbology, things like that. High intelligence is something that needs to come through in the RP (roleplaying), as most decisions here depend on the wording of the input as much as the will of the GM. Most chars, especially early ones, tend to be better without special abilities, since it's hard enough to understand what's going on basically, without extra complication. Alex Jiskran 15:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Animagus In order to be an animagi, your character would need to take the class General RP:Animagi Training. It opens tomorrow :) As for the signature, I've never made one, but you could as User:Jiskran or User:LittleRedCrazyHood as I know they both have created them. --~Peislandgal (talk) 16:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Classes You don't have to register for classes, just have your character post on the classes occasionally. You can take any subjects that are open for your characters year, so I think that's everything besides 1st Year Flying. You generally don't want to post on every class, as they may not all interest you/your character and you may not be able to keep up with them all, but your willing to take as many as you want. --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) House Carriage Please post at the bottom of people's talk pages, and write a new heading each time. Otherwise people may not see them. As for editing the carriage, you should see a header that says role-play. Right next to it should be a button that says edit. Click that and it takes you to the edit screen. At the bottom of the page, enter your characters word bubble. --~Peislandgal (talk) 12:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) House Carriages Emerald, there was 'user protection' on the page (blocking new and unregistered users), so I've unblocked it. You should be able to post now. Alex Jiskran 12:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) DA IC people can join in at anytime, Darling:) Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 22:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Homework Generally homework is passed in on the Detention page, under the My Desk header. For example see, Detention:Potions. I know for CoMC the header is right on the classroom page. You would have to look on each of the individual class pages, to find exactly what each teacher wants, but most commonly it is the first way I stated above. --~Peislandgal (talk) 15:28, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Also for homework, it is preferred if you do not copy directly from another source. You can use the source to read from and find information, but it is best to put it in your own words. :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Character You can make up to two characters during your first month here, and so far you only have 1. Feel free to make another, you just go through the same process you did before. Start by creating a sorting forum. --~Peislandgal (talk) 11:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Your character Forum:Dean Winchester, also known as Alec McDowell has been sorted into Hufflepuff. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Dean's bubble Emerald, here's a fairly simple one in basic Huffie colours. The code line is . So you can just copy the line above, add what you want him to say after 'text=' and you're ready to go. Hope that helps. Alex Jiskran 07:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) PS You'll need to change the photo as this is an exact copy, name and image, of an existing fictional char (the guy from Supernatural). The idea is to create our own. A Inspiration We all borrow from known elements, so using some qualities of famous characters is no problem. If the name and pic are different, I'm sure that will do. Alex Jiskran 08:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Rename We can retitle the Dean bubble and change the pic in that, no problem. I'll do it now. :) Alex Jiskran 08:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) PS Done. A Re:Adora Characters do have to be from Harry Potter. They can be non-human but you would need to check with a BCrat to have that approved. Jisk is around quite often. Check out our Character Policy for more info on that. As for the info box. Go right ahead :) It is there to be used but make sure you change the information to fit your character! --~Peislandgal (talk) 15:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Preserve Tag It was announced all characters without the preserve category will be deleted. Don't be worried though, we can always restore the page. :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 10:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) User Model Registration Hey Em! We're redoing the Taken Models List, so please sign up at User Model Registration. Thank you! Talk bubble coding OK, Phoenix, the new code for pages is or . In practice, that will look like this - Hope that helps. Alex Jiskran 18:25, January 20, 2014 (UTC) With a little bit of luck I think I've fixed the glitches and quirks in the word bubble. If there are any further problems, please let me know. :) Alex Jiskran 19:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Adjustments Those seem fine. I'll try to get to them in the next few hours. Alex Jiskran 21:27, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Amendments I've added the two quotes, changed the font, and because it can be hard to read, increased the size of the lettering a little in the 'talk section', so what you write will be easier to see. Alex Jiskran 11:11, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Student responses While, of course, the Harry Potter wiki is the source of the info we often use for replies, it's important not to just 'cut and paste' from there. Your chars need to take that data and rephrase it in their own words. Alex Jiskran 11:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Homework Most of us create a subpage from the char page labelled 'Homework', then subpages from that for specific assignments. An example would be Steve Shunpike/Homework. From that I created (and later deleted) 'Steve Shunpike/Homework/Transfiguration' etc.. Hope that helps. Alex Jiskran 12:00, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Subpage If you click on the 'Contribute' button just below your name in the top right, then click 'Add a Page'. Choose 'Blank Page' and for the title put '(char name)/Homework', for example 'Adora Shadow/Homework'. This will automatically link the page back to the basic @Adora Shadow' page. Anything else? Alex Jiskran 15:05, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Classes On each of the common rooms (for example:Slytherin Common Room) there's an updated schedule showing all the classes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Rejigging the word bubble I think I've got it fixed, to show the two chars plus one Owl word bubble for each. They are 'Adora', 'Alec', 'Selene' and 'Aether'. Alex Jiskran 19:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball I don't have an exact date yet, but it probably wont be for a little while. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I wanna rp come to chat Rick M. (talk) 08:02, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Three schools interaction Sorry, Phoenix, not yet. Bond said in an Owl to me on Tuesday "at the latest next week", so hopefully soon. Alex Jiskran 08:25, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re heh? Sorry >.< I just got back I think my pc logged me off it automatically. And nope I have not o.o Inspiration vs. duplication As a general principle, and I know there are exceptions, we try not to simply re-produce characters from anywhere, in the Harry Potter universe or elsewhere. While the story is an interesting one, for the wiki it would be better to spin the tale some other way. A person brought up around the Muggle military would, I believe, have an incredibly hard time accepting anything about magic being real, which would severely limit their ability to learn and use spells. If you really want to use the military/animal DNA background, maybe you could create a Muggle criminal character to be connected to The Shrouded. If you're planning that, I would send Weirdo Guy an Owl, since his char runs the group, or The Black Parade run by Sonofapollo, although in that case she would probably have to pretend to be a wand user. Hope this helps, Alex Jiskran 09:03, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Adora ideas A military link becomes complicated, since the Muggle military particularly, more than the general population, could never accept and acknowledge the existence of magic. I still wonder what you feel the advantage, in RP terms, will be of giving her panther DNA, as that would provide mainly a physical combat edge, and wizards don't generally indulge in physical fighting of that sort. How does it help the rest of her backstory, or when would she need it? On a more general note, you might want to read Dumbledore's_Army_Role-Play_Wiki:Talk_Page_Policy, as it clearly states that we do not delete, at any point, talk page messages. We archive the page when it gets too large, but everything ever written there is kept. If you're still thinking about the 'Muggle criminal' option, as I said it would be best to contact either Weirdo Guy or Sonofapollo, and discuss with them how such a person might fit into their organisation. Hope some of that helps, Alex Jiskran 19:43, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Origin of Adora As I said, the whole military element is a real problem. I have a very different suggestion. Why don't you make one of her grandparents a werepanther (instead of a werewolf)? That way, she would have some panther DNA, but in a way much more elated to magic, rather than science and the army. So grandma or grandad would have, at the full moon, become an aggressive, probably killer, panther. If you're looking for inspiration, try this - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werecat. This way, she doesn't have a wereform herself, but may have a few animalistic traits. If you need anything else, do let me know. Alex Jiskran 23:13, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Werepanther It's not standard, but on a single occasion might be permitted. Alex Jiskran 05:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Visiting students Any 'normal' or public area is now available to them, Emerald, but not, for example, House Common Rooms and other such restricted locations. Likewise, the Room of Requirement would not allow just any foreigner to drift in. Alex Jiskran 17:28, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Originality To be honest, Emerald, it again looks and feels like you cut and pasted the whole history of the char. I've tried to explain that, for me, a military background doesn't work. As for 'overpowered', it's hard to say. It depends entirely how you RP the char. If you suggest that she auotmatically wins every physical altercation she gets involved in, and starts fights on a regular basis, then she will definitely be overpowered. If, however, she uses magic 95+% of the time, like most wand wielders, then it shouldn't be a big thing, and may work. Like I said before, the way you play the char will largely determine if the abilities are acceptable. Alex Jiskran 11:49, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Adora History Look, Emerald, what I'll do is I'll write a short version of the way I think the history could go and put it in your Sandbox. Then you can decide what, if any of it, to use. Alex Jiskran 12:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Glad you like it It's yours, Emerald, you're welcome to do whatever you like with it. :) If there's a twin, you might want to look at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akan_names for inspiration on predecessors. Alex Jiskran 13:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Animagi Training This is precisely what it says, Emerald, training. Anyone can take it, as it does not make them an Animagus, it simply prepares them for what it would be like to function in a different form. In our version, until someone times the Serum at the end of the course, they do not acquire the Animagus ability. Alex Jiskran 21:11, February 8, 2014 (UTC) On a lighter note Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 21:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Werepanther What I meant, Emerald, was that it's good, like the 'standard werewolf package', to make sure there are clear drawbacks and vulnerabilities to being the panther, as well as advantages. It doesn't have to be silver, but there should be some uncommon but available substance that weakens the animal form. You don't have to take all of anyone else's interpretation, you can 'pick and mix'. You said, for example, that you're going to give this to Adora, not her twin Sam, so it might be good to come up with an explanation why her and not him. It could be as simple as gender, but it could also be something more complex and evocative, like the power of names, or the exact constellation that was in the ascendant at the moment of birth,if there was a reasonable period of time between the two deliveries. Also, how much does she need, at school or among her own people, to keep this a secret? How many people know? What would the wizarding public/local community reaction be? How do the historical communities where werepanthers appear view them, demons or guardians? The richer you can make the backstory, and the more you understand it, then easier it will be to play her without it all being formulaic. Alex Jiskran 07:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Legends and information As long as there are clear pros and cons to being a werepanther, and they largely balance out, then you're welcome to create your own backstory on how it happened. At school, her Head of House would, for safety reasons, need to know, and she is also the Animagi Trainer, so problem solved. :D Alex Jiskran 15:09, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Owls That's fine, Emerald, although,to me, it might play out better as an RP, having Adora tell Sarah personally. Alex Jiskran 12:33, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Not a problem I'm just on with a lot of stuff simultaneously, Emerald. I posted as Jeriph at the Stone Circle, and I'll try to send the Owl from Sarah Norman to Adora, and put it in the comments on her char page, soon. Alex Jiskran 23:25, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Tournament The First task should be in about a week or so, and the Yule ball about 2 weeks about after. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:35, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Role Play The elf isn't mine. I have an elf, Warrior, but the one in the kitchen, Clarke isn't mine. You will need to talk to 221 Avalon maybe Marce? Hi Emerald!. Would you like to RP with me? Avalon and Alec? Or Adora and Marce Pages comment section? Maybe Marce or Adora's page. Stone Bridge Tower if you want to RP on a real page around the school. Who first? Belle Linda 09:25, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Elf I don't have a house-elf you can adopt, but someone else might. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:27, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know who has one up for adoption, but you can make your own. Just create an adult sorting for them as normal, and make sure that you have an idea where they'll be (serving a house, free and doing ____, etc.). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:03, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Stone Bridge Tower Posting now. I'm sorry, I forgot. Belle Linda 01:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Posted Sorry. I forgot. Disused Bathroom - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 17:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC)